Protéger Sophie
by Nanthana14
Summary: Alors que leur arnaque tourne mal, Eliot se met en danger pour protéger Sophie. Leurs amis arriveront-ils à temps pour les sauver ?


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série.**

 **Alors que leur arnaque tourne mal, Eliot se met en danger pour protéger Sophie. Leurs amis arriveront-ils à temps pour les sauver ?**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Protéger Sophie**_

Dans l'arnaque montée par Nathan pour faire tomber le PDG d'une entreprise de métallurgie, Sophie jouait les concurrentes mais tout ne se passa pas tout à fait comme prévu car il n'avait pas comprit qu'il était prêt à tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route et de son profit. C'est ainsi que le rendez-vous pour effectuer la transaction se passa mal car la jeune femme se retrouva entouré par quatre gros bras qui venaient en fait pour l'éliminer. Sophie sentit le danger et frémit. Elle tenta de leur parler mais, ils s'en moquèrent bien et se firent plus menaçant. Sophie se voyait déjà se faire tuer quand Eliot débarqua en courant et plaqua le premier au sol avant de l'assommer d'un violent coup de poing. Puis, il se redressa et les trois hommes restant se retournèrent dans sa direction. Eliot leur sourit tout en se mettant en position.

\- Allez les gars, n'ayez pas peur !

Les trois brutes marquèrent quand même une légère hésitation avant de sauter sur le jeune homme. Eliot évita leur charge et bloqua le premier en lui tordant le bras avant de balancer un coup de pied dans le genou d'un autre. Le type poussa un cri de douleur et Eliot déboîta l'épaule de celui qu'il bloquait toujours. L'homme poussa lui aussi un cri et il l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing avant de se pencher en arrière pour éviter la charge du troisième. Sophie empoigna sa mallette et lui passa un violent coup sur la tête pour aider son ami. Eliot le regarda s'écrouler et se tourna vers celui dont il avait frappé le genou et encaissa deux coups de poings avant de parvenir à le bloquer et à l'assommer. Celui frappé par Sophie se redressa et se tourna vers la jeune femme pour l'attaquer, mais Eliot l'empoigna par une épaule et l'assomma avant de crier à Sophie.

\- Bouge !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à s'en aller quand Eliot remarqua que le premier qu'il avait chargé sortait une arme et la visait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il cria.

\- Non ! Sophie !

Eliot plongea et plaqua Sophie au sol au moment où le coup de feu claqua. Ils roulèrent au sol et Eliot se redressa vivement pour passer un coup de pied au type qu'il désarma avant de l'assommer pour de bon sans lui laisse le temps de réagir. Puis,Eliot se retourna vers Sophie qui se redressait en cherchant à reprendre son souffle et lui demanda.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, merci Eliot.

\- Tant mieux, lui répondit son ami en chancelant avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Sophie comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et poussa un cri.

\- Non ! Eliot !

Elle se jeta à ses pieds et le prit par les épaules.

\- Eliot !

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et Sophie lu une profonde douleur dans ses yeux. Toute cette souffrance la glaça sur place. A genoux sur le sol, Eliot cherchait sa respiration et se sentait subitement si mal… Sa main glissa à son côté droit et Sophie vit ses doigts se tâcher de sang. Elle frémit et posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'aider en s'exclamant.

\- Mon Dieu Eliot !

\- Sophie… Va t'en vite, murmura faiblement son ami avant de s'effondrer sur le côté.

Sophie poussa un cri de détresse et le rattrapa avant de l'allonger sur le sol en l'appelant.

\- Eliot ! Eliot !

Elle l'allongea sur le sol en gardant sa main sur sa blessure. Il venait de se sacrifier pour elle et la jeune femme se sentait bouleversée.

\- Ne reste pas là, murmura faiblement Eliot. Ils ne sont pas seuls… Ne reste pas là…

\- Dans ce cas, il faut que tu te lèves…

\- Non, je ne peux pas Sophie… J'ai tellement mal…

\- Alors je n'irais nulle part… Tu as prit cette balle pour moi… en me sauvant moi…

\- C'est mon job, murmura Eliot en respirant de plus en plus mal.

\- Non ! … Je refuse de te laisser dire ça ! S'exclamant Sophie en luttant contre ses larmes. J'aurais du comprendre ! Alors je n'irais nulle part ! Je vais m'occuper de toi Eliot…

\- Ne prends pas ce risque…

\- Je m'en moque des risques… Toi tu en prends tellement pour nous… Laisse-moi en prendre pour toi !

Eliot gémit et manqua de perdre connaissance. Il se sentait tellement mal. Sophie sursauta et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Non… Reste avec moi… Je vais m'occuper de toi… Reste avec moi Eliot… Je t'en prie…

Le jeune homme ouvrit faiblement les yeux en gémissant. Il avait tellement mal. Il savait qu'il perdait trop de sang et ses muscles s'engourdissait pendant que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il détestait cette sensation… Il la connaissait trop bien… Sophie l'entendit gémir une nouvelle fois et frémit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle avait tellement peur de le voir mourir sans pouvoir l'aider. La jeune femme tenta de se reprendre en inspirant un grand coup et déboutonna la chemise d'Eliot qui lui murmura.

\- Va-t'en Sophie !

\- Non… Inutile d'insister. Je ne te laisserais pas Eliot, répondit son amie en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise.

Elle l'écarta prudemment et faillit se sentir mal en découvrant l'importance de l'hémorragie de son ami. La balle était rentrée dans le dos et ressortit par devant en lui transperçant le côté droit et Eliot respirait avec difficultés principalement à cause de la douleur. Il ne pourrait pas se lever… Sophie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle murmura.

\- Nathan… Il est si faible… Je ne pourrais jamais le bouger… Nous avons besoin d'aide.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Sophie, tenez bon. Nous sommes en route !

Sophie hôcha la tête et enleva sa veste qu'elle mit en boule avant de compresser la plaie de son ami. Eliot gémit et se cabra en murmurant.

\- Met moi sur le côté… Si tu veux m'aider… Tu dois aussi compresser la plaie d'entrée sinon je vais me vider de mon sang…

\- D'accord…

Avec précaution, la jeune femme le tourna sur le côté gauche. Eliot gémit de douleur et faillit perdre connaissance. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes. Il avait tellement mal. Le hangar tournait autour de lui et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de chasser ce maudit vertige et la désagréable sensation de nausée qui l'accompagnait. En plus de cela, il se sentait fautif, il aurait dû mieux assommer ce type, comprendre ce qui allait se passer et faire sortir Sophie plus vite de ce hangar. Maintenant, elle allait prendre des risques pour le sauver lui et il se surprit à prier pour que les types ne se réveillent pas trop vite. Elle ne le laisserait pas et lui… Lui serai incapable de la protéger…

Sophie savait, elle aussi, qu'il était dangereux de rester là, à côté de ces types que son ami avait assommé pour la sauver. Si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de le faire bouger sans mettre sa vie en danger, les hommes risquaient de se réveiller et ils seraient de nouveau menacer. Il leur serait si facile de leur mettre une balle dans la tête pour les tuer. Mais, pour le moment, Sophie ne trouvait pas de moyen de se sortir de là. Ses mains compressaient les blessures d'entrée et de sortie d'Eliot qui gémissait de douleur en respirant de plus en plus mal. Elle aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour l'encourager mais, elle ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, le jeune homme était en état d'urgence vitale et sa survie reposait entre ses mains. Cela la terrifiait… Eliot était son ami… Bien plus même qu'un simple ami, c'était un membre de sa famille… une famille qu'elle s'était choisi et qu'elle aimait… Imaginer Eliot mourir à ses pieds pour lui avoir sauvé la vie la révoltait. Elle l'aimait… Il ne pouvait pas mourir…

\- Allez Eliot… ça va aller… Je t'en supplie… Tiens bon…

A demi conscient, le jeune homme gémit et se mit à trembler. Sophie sentit l'angoisse monter d'un cran. Il était en état de choc. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle le sentait mourir sous ses doigts et ça lui était insupportable.

\- Eliot… Hurla la jeune femme en pleurs… Je t'en supplie Eliot… Non… Bat-toi !

Le jeune homme aurait tant voulu essayer de lui répondre mais, il en était incapable… Il respirait de plus en plus mal. Les vertiges avaient cessés, pour le moment, mais les nausées étaient encore là. Tout son corps était en souffrance et maintenant… Il avait froid… Ce n'était pas bon signe. Son état empirait lentement. Un tremblement parcourue son corps blessé. Eliot tenta de le chasser en changeant légèrement de position, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit lui arracha un gémissement et il regretta aussitôt son geste. La douleur fut fulgurante et les tremblements amplifièrent. Sophie se pencha au dessus de luis pour lui murmurer avec douceur.

\- Ne bouge pas… Je suis là. Ne bouge pas.

Eliot frémit. La tête lui tournait de nouveau. Son cœur continuait à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser… Mon Dieu qu'il n'aimait pas cette sensation, se répéta-t-il intérieurement en tentant de lutter contre elle. Le jeune homme se sentait partir lentement et s'en voulu de lui imposer ça. Son équipe était sa famille… Il était prêt à mourir sans regret pour l'un d'entre eux mais les, mains de Sophie tremblaient… Il sentait qu'elle était bouleversée de le voir dans cet état et cela le touchait… Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal… Il l'aimait… Dans le brouillard qui l'entourait inexorablement, Eliot entendit Sophie hurler son prénom pour tenter de le garder conscient mais, il se sentait si faible. Eliot se mit à trembler plus fort. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder les yeux ouverts… Il savait qu'il était en état de choc et qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps… Acceptant l'idée qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, Eliot tenta une dernière fois de protéger son amie et rassembla ses dernières forces pour murmurer d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Sophie… Ne reste pas là… Sauve-toi…

Les mains compressant toujours de son mieux sa blessure, Sophie fut bouleversée de le voir utiliser ses dernières forces pour lui demander une nouvelle fois de se sauver et de l'abandonner. Les dernières forces qui lui restaient passées dans son envie de la protéger… Elle… Sophie pleura en tentant de compresser plus fort ses blessures.

\- Je t'en supplie, Eliot ne fait pas ça…. Eliot… Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi !

Le jeune homme gémit faiblement pendant que sa tête se remettait à tourner. Il avait tellement mal… Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Déjà presque inconscient, il perçut soudainement une voix dans son oreillette… Une voix dont il reconnut immédiatement l'intonation inquiète.

\- Bordel Eliot ! N'abandonne pas ! Nous sommes tous prêts ! Je viens te chercher ! Tiens bon mon frère !

\- Hardison… Murmura faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Oui, ne me laisse pas, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, murmura Parker.

\- Oui, tiens bon. Nous venons vous chercher, renchérit Nathan. Tout va bien se passer.

Eliot fut ému d'entendre ses amis tenter de l'encourager, mais respirer devenait si difficile et une fatigue incommensurable s'abattait sur ses épaules. D'une voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour murmurer faiblement.

\- Je suis désolé… Je vous aime…

En entendant ces quelques mots, tous les amis d'Eliot furent bouleversés. Sophie, qui tentait désespérément de le garder en vie, se pencha sur lui en murmurant doucement.

\- Moi aussi Eliot… Je t'aime… Reste avec moi, reste conscient… Lutte Eliot… Je t'aime !

La jeune femme tremblait. Elle avait si peur de le perdre et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il venait de perdre connaissance. Sophie sursauta et s'exclama dans un cri de désespoir.

\- Non ! Eliot ! Non !

Sophie pleura et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Nathan… Où êtes-vous ? … Je suis en train de le perdre… Je suis en train de le perdre…

\- Accrochez-vous, on arrive !

Sophie ne répondit rien et continua à pleurer, totalement bouleversée. Soudain, elle remarqua que l'un des hommes assommés par Eliot commençait à bouger. Il reprenait connaissance et la situation allait devenir dangereuse pour elle… S'il se réveillait, il allait la tuer. Sophie savait qu'elle aurait dû s'enfuir, mais cela impliquait de retirer les mains de sa blessure… de le laisser finir de saigner à mort… de l'abandonner… et elle en était incapable. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue et elle se moquait bien de ce qui allait lui arriver. Sous ses doigts, elle percevait la respiration de plus en plus irrégulière d'Eliot… Son ami était en train de mourir alors qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire maintenant que cet homme se réveille ? Elle ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Elle l'aimait et il allait mourir pour l'avoir sauvé… elle. Sophie ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Il allait mourir et tout était de sa faute...

A ses côtés, l'homme commença à se redresser, mais Sophie ne lui porta pas la moindre attention. Entièrement concentré sur les faibles battements de cœur d'Eliot et sa respiration de plus en plus irrégulière, elle ne remarqua même pas Nathan et Hardison entrer en courant dans le hangar pour venir leur prêter main forte.

Du coin de l'œil, Hardison remarqua le type en train de se redresser et lui fonça dessus. D'un geste rageur, profondément inquiet pour son ami, il l'assomma d'un coup de poing. L'homme retomba à terre pendant que Nathan se jeta aux pieds de Sophie en l'appelant.

\- Sophie !

En larmes, la jeune femme redressa la tête.

\- Il est si faible… Je sens à peine les battements de son cœur.

Nathan hocha gravement la tête. Il y avait tellement de sang et son ami lui paru si blanc. Il percevait à peine les mouvements de sa poitrine. Avec douceur, il posa ses mains sur celles de Sophie et lui murmura.

\- Laisse-moi faire…

De son côté, Hardison arriva à grandes enjambées vers ses amis et la scène qu'il découvrit le glaça. Inerte, les yeux clos, les lèvres déjà bleues et respirant à peine, Eliot était étendu sur le sol dans une marre de sang. En le découvrant aussi faible, son cœur se brisa et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il tomba à genoux devant son ami en se mettant à pleurer.

\- Mon Dieu… Mon frère !

Il posa une main sur la joue d'Eliot mais son ami ne bougea pas, alors il prit sa main et frémit.

\- Ses doigts sont glacés…

\- Il a perdu trop de sang, dit Nathan en regardant sa blessure.

\- Alors il va mourir ? Demanda Hardison en serrant plus fort la main de son ami.

\- Si nous n'arrivons pas à le sortir de là très vite, oui… dit Nathan. Il faut que tu m'aides à le porter.

\- Mais comment ? Demanda Sophie. Il est si faible et si nous le déplaçons il va finir de se vider de son sang…

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait raison, mais, ils n'envisageaient pas une seule seconde de le laisser mourir ici, sur le sol de ce hangar sans rien faire pour l'aider. Toutefois, la solution vint de Parker qui entra en courant dans le hangar avec deux secouristes en leur criant.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Nous avons un agent du FBI à terre ! Il faut le sauver ! Vite !

Les secouristes se jetèrent au chevet d'Eliot pour le prendre en charge pendant que Parker découvrait la scène pour la première fois. Elle fut bouleversée elle aussi, et se mit à pleurer. Hardison se redressa et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Parker avait parlé du FBI alors il devait lui trouver une couverture satisfaisante pour blinder son histoire.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les secouristes stabilisèrent Eliot, le déposèrent sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance. Sophie voulu monter avec lui mais Nathan la retint.

Non, arrête !

\- Mais il va mourir pour m'avoir sauvé, je ne peux pas le laisser… Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir seul !

Sur ce, Sophie planta Nathan et monta d'un pas autoritaire dans l'ambulance en disant.

\- C'est mon équipier !

Les secouristes ne lui dirent rien et l'ambulance démarra.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Tout le monde se retrouva à l'hôpital. Parker et Hardison se soutenaient mutuellement. La jeune fille s'était glissée dans les bras de son ami sans rien dire. Elle pensait à Eliot, étendu dans une marre de sang et à peine conscient murmurant avec ses dernières forces qu'il les aimait et elle se reprochait de ne pas lui avoir répondu la même chose que Sophie. La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour mais, en tous cas, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Eliot pour la protéger. Il l'avait aussi aidé à découvrir des choses sur elle-même et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il ne soit plus là… Leur discussion dans la crevasse tournait en rond dans sa tête. Eliot et Parker avaient traversés des situations difficiles et compliquées… Les deux amis se comprenaient sans se parler, comme lors de cette histoire avec Udall et la vieille souche de la grippe. Quand il avait fallut agir, ils s'étaient compris sans se dire un mot… Tous les deux savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire… Non, décidément elle n'envisageait pas sa vie sans Eliot. Il devait s'en sortir… Oui… Il devait s'en sortir parce qu'au final elle l'aimait.

Serrant Parker dans ses bras, Hardison pensait aussi à Eliot. Il avait suivi la scène du combat sans rien dire pour ne pas le déconcentrer mais, en entendant le coup de feu, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il aurait voulu être là pour les aider mais, il ne l'était pas et il avait du écouter Sophie pleurer tout en essayant de maintenir en vie celui qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme son grand-frère. Pourtant, au départ, Eliot et Hardison n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre. Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'un monde totalement différent mais, très vite, du respect s'était installé entre eux. Hardison respectait le talent au combat de son ami… D'autant plus qu'il savait par où il était passé pour en arriver là… Il aimait son sens de l'orientation et sa manière de trouver distinctif des éléments que la plupart des gens ne remarquaient même pas. En fait, même s'il le cachait ou n'en avait pas peut-être pas conscience, Eliot était beaucoup plus intelligent que la plupart des gens le pensait. Le sous-estimer était une grave erreur et Eliot apprenait vite… Très vite… Hardison sourit en pensant à la manière qu'il avait de retenir en une fraction de seconde tout ce qu'il pouvait lui montrer… De son côté, Hardison savait qu'Eliot le respectait aussi. Il ne lui avouait pas souvent mais, il était fier de lui et admiratif. Il lui avait dit dans l'affaire avec Udall et cela le touchait profondément. Eliot était vraiment devenu son grand-frère… Un grand-frère souvent grognon, même quand il était heureux, et qui avait tendance à s'emporter rapidement. Une phrase résonnait dans sa tête : « Bordel Hardison ! » avec la tête des mauvais jours qui allait avec. Qui sera là pour lui crier dessus ou le protéger s'il le perdait ? … Hardison n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il ne le reverrait plus et pourtant… il y avait tant de sang… Eliot était solide… Il était passé par des épreuves terribles… Des épreuves qu'il lui avait parfois racontées à demi-mots les nuits d'insomnie… Mais cette fois il y avait tant de sang… Ses doigts étaient glacés… Il respirait à peine…

Debout toute seule au milieu de la salle d'attente, Sophie revivait la scène en boucle et en tremblant. Elle revoyait Eliot lui demander si tout allait bien avant de chanceler et de s'effondrer sur le sol… Il était si mal en point… Il l'avait sauvé mais à quel prix ? Il allait mourir par sa faute ! … Il allait mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris plus tôt que ce type était dangereux ! … Parce qu'elle n'avait pas compris qu'ils les avaient démasqués… Sophie se sentait de plus en plus mal… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il meurt pour elle. Même si elle s'était passé de l'eau sur les mains, elle avait l'impression de sentir son sang sur ses doigts… Quand ses mains avaient compressées sa blessure, elle l'avait trouvé si faible… Il avait tellement de mal à respirer… Sophie se sentait si mal qu'elle avait l'impression de le sentir se remettre à trembler à cause de l'état de choc. Sophie tenta de se contrôler mais des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Comprenant qu'elle était bouleversée, Nathan s'approcha d'elle et lui passa un bras autours des épaules en lui murmurant.

\- Allez… Calme-toi… ça va aller…

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas Nathan… Tu n'étais pas là… Tu… Tu ne l'as pas vu s'effondrer… Tout ce sang… Il m'a sauvé Nathan… Il m'a sauvé la vie et il va mourir pour ça… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il se sacrifie ? Pourquoi ?

\- Allons, tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Il nous l'a pourtant dit Sophie… Il nous aime…

Sophie ne répondit pas tout de suite et se mit à pleurer. Nathan la serra contre lui pour la consoler sans dire un mot. Puis, Sophie frémit et murmura doucement d'un ton triste.

\- Mais moi aussi je l'aime Nathan… Je ne veux pas le perdre de cette façon… Pas Eliot…

Toujours bouleversée, Sophie se remit à pleurer et son ami la berça doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser.

\- Nous n'allons pas le perdre Sophie… Nous ne pouvons pas le perdre… Ce n'est pas possible…

\- Mais il était si faible… Il respirait à peine Nathan… J'avais l'impression de le sentir mourir sous mes doigts.

\- C'est Eliot… Ne t'en fais pas… Il va s'en sortir Sophie. Il a connu bien pire…

Sophie ne répondit rien et se blottit dans les bras de Nathan pour continuer de pleurer. Elle aurait tant envie de le croire mais Nathan avait lui-même du mal à croire ce qu'il disait. Il se rappelait à quel point il l'avait trouvé faible et blafard quand il les avait rejoint. La blessure d'Eliot n'était pas mortelle sur le coup mais il avait perdu tellement de sang. Nathan savait bien qu'il soit encore en vie résultait presque du miracle et il priait intérieurement pour que leur ami survive à l'opération. Comme les autres, il ne se voyait pas continuer à vivre sans lui. Depuis cinq ans, Eliot était devenu une personne qui comptait dans sa vie. L'ancien mercenaire à deux doigts de basculer dans le gouffre, solitaire et mal dans sa peau était devenu un proche sur lequel Nathan pouvait s'appuyer. Il savait qu'il était là quand il avait envie de parler de Sam ou de finir de manière incontrôlable une bouteille de scotch. Les deux hommes pouvaient avoir des conversations que Nathan savait impossibles avec les autres. Parallèlement, Nathan savait qu'Eliot avait parfois besoin de parler de ses souffrances et de ses cauchemars… Certaines de leurs discussions avaient durées presque des nuits entières…. Sur le papier Eliot était sans doute l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses du monde… un ancien Black Ops, mercenaire et assassin qui avait sillonné le monde entier depuis ses 19 ans et laissé des morts partout dans son sillage mais, en réalité, Nathan avait découvert un jeune homme sensible, fragile et empathique… Prêt à aider son prochain et à se sacrifier pour les gens qu'il aimait… Il était si loin de la première image qu'il pouvait dégager… Nathan tenait à lui… Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt… Pas comme ça… Il aurait dû le comprendre… Il aurait dû protéger Sophie… Il aurat dû empêcher tout ça…

...

Pendant de longues heures, les amis d'Eliot attendirent avec angoisse et inquiétude des nouvelles de leur ami. Ils virent un médecin arriver dans leur direction avec un air grave et Sophie sentit ses jambes fléchirent. Le médecin se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit de votre partenaire ?

\- Oui, répondit Nathan à sa place. En fait nous sommes tous membre de son équipe.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, l'opération a été compliquée en raison de l'importante quantité de sang qu'il avait déjà perdu et nous avons faillit le perdre deux fois mais pour le moment il est stable.

\- Il est en vie ? Demanda Sophie.

\- Oui, mais les prochaines heures seront sans doute déterminantes. En ayant compressé ses deux blessures vous lui avez sans doute sauvé la vie, ajouta le médecin pour la rassurer.

Sophie frémit et hocha la tête sans pour autant être moins inquiète. Hardison fit un pas en direction du médecin.

\- Nous pouvons le voir ?

\- Il est en soin intensif vous devez attendre 48 heures.

\- Non, dit Parker. Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment il va se battre s'il ne sait pas qu'on est là !

Le médecin dévisagea la jeune fille et comprit que cela lui tenait à cœur d'être auprès de son ami.

\- D'accord nous allons vous donnez des blouses, des masques et des chaussons mais vous ne pourrez pas rester très longtemps.

\- Ça nous suffira, répondit Nathan.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, équipés de blouses et de masques, les quatre amis d'Eliot pénétrèrent dans la chambre de leur ami blessé. Eliot était étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos et branché à tout un tas de machines qui le maintenaient en vie. En le voyant aussi faible et vulnérable, ses amis ressentirent un violent pincement au cœur. Il était si blanc. Sophie s'approcha du lit et prit avec délicatesse sa main dans la sienne sans pouvoir contrôler les larmes qui lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux.

\- Mon Dieu Eliot… Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis là Eliot… Ne meurt pas… Ne nous laisse pas…

Parker non plus ne parvint pas contrôler ses larmes. Son ami lui semblait si faible. Hardison fit le tour du lit pour prendre l'autre main de son ami dans la sienne. Il avait besoin de lui dire qu'il était là.

\- Allez mon frère, Sophie a raison… Nous sommes tous là… Ne fais pas ça… Accroche-toi…

Nathan entra le dernier. Il détestait ce genre de chambre d'hôpital. C'était dans une comme celle là qu'il avait vu mourir son fils. Bien sûr, Eliot n'était pas Sam mais c'était un ami… Un ami important qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente et le voir aussi faible, maintenu en vie par une armée de machines, lui rappela tant de mauvais souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas mourir…

Les quatre amis restèrent une demi-heure auprès du blessé puis, ils durent le quitter. Sophie ressentit un violent pincement au cœur et se pencha sur lui en enlevant son masque pour lui donner un baiser sur le front avant de lui murmurer d'un ton doux.

\- Ne nous laisse pas… Nous t'aimons Eliot… Bats-toi…

...

Comme si son ami avait entendu ses suppliques, Eliot fini par aller mieux. Son corps était solide et il s'était déjà tiré de situations inextricables et plus compliquées que celle-ci.

Il reprit des forces rapidement et fut transféré dans une autre chambre où ses amis purent se relayer pour le garder chacun à leur tour.

Au bout de huit jours, il reprit enfin connaissance. Sophie fut si heureuse de le voir revenir à la vie qu'elle refusa de quitter son chevet et personne ne pu lui faire changer d'avis.

...

Il était tard et Sophie somnolait quand Eliot posa son regard sur elle et lui murmura.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, je vais bien…

Sophie lui sourit et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de te quitter… Tu m'as sauvé la vie Eliot, je veux juste veiller sur toi.

Eliot lui rendit son sourire et lui pressa doucement la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était heureux finalement de la savoir auprès de lui. Sophie lui rendit son étreinte et murmura.

\- Allez dors Eliot, je veille sur toi…


End file.
